


五十度灰Au叁

by Weixi_10



Category: Harry Potter——J.K.Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixi_10/pseuds/Weixi_10
Summary: 大概是长篇部分台词是原著里的私设哈利经过德思礼一家的虐待后，身体和心灵都受到了严重的影响，身体虽然补好了，但性格依然有些孤僻，自卑





	五十度灰Au叁

哈利把写着问题的笔记本摊在膝盖上，按下录音笔的开关并放在了桌上。“马尔福先生，你的企业如此庞大，而你却很年轻，请问你是依靠什么成功的？”绿色的眸子对上金发男人的灰眼睛，后者嘴角向下撇了撇，显然有些失望，“波特先生，这个问题我已经回答过不知道多少次了，记者们和你的朋友一样无趣。”他叹了口气，拖着长腔回答道：“实际上，商业就是与人打交道，我一直善于此事。并且，我有一支优秀的团队，我给了他们丰厚的报酬，他们，就负责给我带来利润。”  
他真傲慢。哈利心想着，尽力作出专心的模样听着男人的话。  
“我有一种天生的直觉，我能挖掘出切实可行的措施，培养出优秀的人才，并且保持良好的人际关系——这是我能维持公司长期稳定发展的关键。”  
“所以你的意思是，公司的成功在于你个人，是吗？”哈利抬眼望向德拉科，“或许你只是运气好呢？”罗恩当然没有让他问这个问题，但德拉科太傲慢了，他忍不住提出质疑。“波特先生，”德拉科眼里闪过一丝惊讶，“我当然没有把功劳揽为我一人的。而且我从来不相信什么运气之类的东西。”金发的男人手指轻叩木质的桌子，灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧的盯着哈利，“我能控制好我的团队，让每个人做他们最擅长的事，把这件事做好当然是他们的功劳，但是，找到他们该做的事，是我的功劳。每个人，每件事都会顺着我的预想发展，全都在我的构想中。”  
“你听起来像一个控制狂。”哈利不经思考就评价道。德拉科食指轻抚着下巴，表情依然很认真，“所有的事都在我的掌握之中。”哈利不想再听他那毫不谦逊的发言，赶紧转移了话题，“好的，马尔福先生。”他翻动着笔记本，“下一个问题，你是gay吗？”话一出口，哈利就开始后悔——他为什么没有仔细看看再问！该死，不是人人对同性恋的想法都和他的朋友们一样宽容的，天呐，他会不会生气？他会不会像弗农姨夫那样把他赶出去？还是像佩妮姨妈那样冲他大叫？哈利正慌乱的胡思乱想，抬头对上德拉科含笑的眼——他没有生气。  
德拉科方才正在欣赏男孩手足无措的模样，这在他看来非常有趣——就像一只做错了事的小猫，慌乱的等待主人的惩罚。如果他是那个主人的话，他会惩罚男孩赤裸着身子被铐在床头，用领带蒙上男孩祖母绿的，带着水雾的眼睛，按住他扭动的身躯在他胸前撩拨欲望，让男孩喘息着请求他，而他不会放开男孩的手让他抚慰自己，他喜欢看到男孩纯真的模样染上情欲，淫荡的扭动腰肢求欢的样子。  
“那么你呢，波特先生？”他圆滑地把问题抛了回去，观察着男孩的反应。出乎意料的，哈利没有厌恶的表现，他收起了方才的无措，坦然的回答“是的，我是gay。”实际上哈利对于这个问题已经不再回避，讨厌同性恋的人总是会讨厌的，你隐藏自己也不能改变他们讨厌同性恋的事实，所以为什么不直面问题本身呢？“虽然我回答了你的问题，马尔福先生，我希望你能记得这是你的采访，而不是关于我的。”哈利狡黠的笑了笑，正准备翻下一页的问题，先前的金发女郎踩着细高跟敲响了办公室的门，“打扰一下，小马尔福先生，”她欠了欠身，“您的会议马上就要开始了。”哈利开始收拾东西准备离开，可当他刚刚合上他的笔记本时，那个金发男人的声音从对面传来，“卡洛琳，请帮我把它取消吧，我们这里还没有结束。”他轻叩桌面，灰蓝色的眼睛紧盯着哈利。  
“马尔福先生？其实我可以离开的，我不能打扰……”卡洛琳已经离开了，德拉科朝他勾起了唇角，“波特先生，我想你已经了解过我了，所以……”他站起身撑住桌面，逼近那个黑发的男孩，“现在轮到我了解你了，这叫做礼尚往来。”   
他紧盯着男孩的眼睛，挑了挑眉。


End file.
